


《最美逆行者》

by douzhanshengfo



Category: feminism - Fandom
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douzhanshengfo/pseuds/douzhanshengfo





	《最美逆行者》

想起来大学毕业的时候为什么拒绝和社会接触了，原因之一是看社会新闻感觉社会对女性太不友善了。虽然近几年网络确实把性别当做一个吸引眼球的议题，不断推送负面新闻。但我真的很不高兴，不高兴到抵触社会的程度。

不要时刻要求自己做战士去庇护别人，有时也可以到女性先驱者已经撑开的羽翼下躲一躲。毕竟人的心力是有限的，经不起无限的消耗。


End file.
